Strike Witches New Hope
by Reconcorps51
Summary: Inspired by Strike Witches : The Paradox Timeline, a UN Task Force is transpoted to the strike witches universe during a massive emp storm. Once there what new enemies will they enconter both Neuroi and maybe even human. Many witches involved and characters on the show and some from mangas. First fanfiction so I will appreciate reviews to make the story better. Rated M just in case
1. Chapter 1- Storm Raiders

**Author notes: Hello everyone Reconcorps here with a few announcements: **

**First I had to do a revision of chapter one for a few reasons one of them being that i messed up on the F-18 Super Hornet which I thank everyone for pointing that mistake out. More news after the story.**

**Second this story was inspired by fuji92's Strike Witches: The Paradox Timeline. **

**Third this story will be filled with O.C's with various backgrounds and I will try to include many witches that are both on and off the show (i.e. the mangas)**

**Lastly this story may be slightly AU**

**Well that's it for me please enjoy the story! **

Disclaimer- The Strike Witch series is owned by Shimada Humikane, Noboru Yamaguchi and Gonzo Animation Studios.

**Chapter 1- Storm Raiders**

Middle of Atlantic Ocean

Destination Great Britain

_A U.N. Joint Strike Force called the 4__th__ Task Force is in route to London to deliver needed supplies for the ongoing war in Europe. Led by 29 year old Commander Victoria Kaytusha the fleet is one of the last hopes of the U.N. to work _together_ with other nations to help stop the multinational terrorist group "Vector". This fleet is made up of the technology of different counties both outdated and current, warships and the battleship the Shepard of Fire, the flagship in the fleet, also supporting it is three super carriers IND Guardian, HMS Elizabeth and the USS Enterprise. As well as twelve additional cruisers and destroyers, as well as seven supplies ships/transport carriers and two submarines all donated in good will from nearly every country in the world. The ships are also manned by the sailors, pilots, marines, and armies of different countries. Such as the 42nd Armored Battalion the "Hell hounds" from America and the 9th Spetsnaz Battalion from Russia. Every one of the people in the fleet know that they are the one of the last hopes for the promised peace in the world. _

Victoria stood at the bow of the great battleship looking out across the ocean towards their destination. Her black hair flowing from the wind covering her left eye from sight. It was nearly dark as the sun began to sink below the horizon. She looked to her side and saw F-18 super hornets taking off from the Elizabeth to scout for incoming aircraft. Looking behind the carriers were another two battleships that had been recently recalled into service the U.S.S. Missouri and U.S.S. Iowa. A young girl of barely 19 came up behind her and tapped her. Victoria turned around and smiled it was the ships humanoid AI that had been created by the terrorists. A number of them had defected and sought out Victoria to help get revenge on the terrorists for what they did to them. While there are many AI's that defected most of them were spread out around the world serving under different countries. The 4th had 5 AI's that also happen to be sisters to each other Lin, Samantha, Athena, Valkyrie, and Numa. Lin was the eldest and was the AI of the Shepard of Fire, Samantha was the AI for the IND Guardian and second eldest sister, Athena was the AI for the Heavy Cruiser IJN Kanto and middle child, Valkyrie was a Destroyer and was second youngest, and Numa was the youngest at 13 years old she was the leader of the supply ships and always was protected by her older sisters. Lin came up to Victoria and said, "Victoria we will be arriving in Britain in 3 hours you should get some sleep." Staring out to the ocean like Victoria.

The commander looked at her and said, "Maybe. What's the status of the fleet?"

Lin closed her blue eye that had lighter blue strips sometimes go through them and said, "the fleet is still on course for Britain no major malfunctions reported, also no enemy ships or jets have been detected." She said as she looked at the Enterprise. She then added, "U.N.J.F.H. just sent a warning ma'am." As she looked at a holographic report that appeared in front of her.

"WARNING TO ALL SHIPS IN ROUTE TO GREAT BRITIAN

Highly unstable storm detected between United States and Great Britain, South of Iceland. All ships on this route are recommended to avoid storm at all costs. Electronics are affected in this storm. Military vessels are encouraged to take shipping route 46 instead if in route to Britain."

HQ out."

Lin looked at the Colonel, "Orders ma'am?"

"How far are we from the storm?"

"Approximately 3 hours out." Lin answered.

"Continue on course. I can't be late to the U.N.'s meeting this time, call back all flights, send out two squadrons of Storm Raiders. Send one right now and the next one with Hudson in command later." She replied.

"Shall I order general quarters? The enemy may be hiding in the storm waiting to ambush anyone that tries to pass through. " Lin asked.

Victoria turned to her and nodded.

"Roger, orders accepted." Lin's eyes turned from the usual blue color to one of bright red.

The intercom then erupted, "ALL HANDS GENERAL QUARTERS, MAN YOUR BATTLESTATIONS, REPEAT MAN YOUR BATTLESTATIONS!"

A few minutes later Victoria entered the bridge of the Shepard of Fire, the room was in chaos as men that were resting quickly ran back to their stations. Unlike most ships the bridge crew was small since an A.I. was able to take over control of most of the ship. The main systems that need operation were coms with other ships in the fleet, gunners, steering, and radar operators. Lin was capable of doing all these things, but the more the crew did the more memory it freed up in Lin who in return was able to boost radar detection for example or increase combat efficiency. Victoria entered wearing her admiral's coat over her commander's outfit. Everyone on the bridge stopped and slatted their commander, they had been to hell and back together, and with the commanders orders they would gladly do it again. Victoria smiled and nodded, signaling the men to be at ease. Everyone retuned to wait they were doing and Lin entered room and stood in the middle were there was a large empty space and closed her eyes. When she opened them a large circle extended from her and information of the ship, where they were on the map, readiness of the six 20in. guns and crew status, damage reports and other things floated around her. A big screen appeared in front of her which she waved her hand at making it float over to Victoria. On the screen was the other four A.I.'s she outlined the plan to them. Samantha bowed and said, "I'll ready the flights." As her face disappeared off the screen, Athena and Valkyrie saluted the commander and said, "We'll be ready for anything ma'am." Numa bounced up and down and said, "YAY! Some action! I'll go tell the troops to baton down the hatches!"

Victoria looked out across the ocean not knowing that she would be somewhere else in the next hour.

**IND****Guardian**

A young man with short brown hair and wearing an American flag on his shoulder was sitting on a couch playing Fallout 3 humming to one of the songs playing. As he did Japanese man walked in with a Coke and a Dr. Pepper. Throwing the Dr. Pepper to the young man he asked,

"How long have you played that? Jeez play something else for once Rick, that game is way too old" Opening his laptop and looking on the internet.

Rick turned and said, "Oh, and how long have you been watching anime Arashi?" As he started to watch the most recent episode of Sword Art Online.

"Longer than you have been playing that game." He replied.

Captain Rick is a 23 year old man from California, he was always straight forward. First Lieutenant Arashi was his co-pilot, a Japanese Defense Force pilot from Kyoto he was almost the complete opposite of his American friend he always was optimistic and liked to find the good part of any situation. They are part of a fighter team known as the Storm Raiders call sign Raider 2-1, they specialized in flying in harsh conditions with specially modified jets that can recon in any weather and if necessary fight back with a combination of guns and missiles.

"I'll never understand why that game is so popular, at least anime I can watch it without the threat of someone backstabbing me." Arashi replied.

Two other people walked in to the room both had Russian flags on their shoulders. One of the men had short unkempt brown hair, while the other had a clean cut both of them had trays of food from the mess hall down the way. They looked at the two men the one with blond hair said, "Oh look our American comrade is arguing with his boyfriend again." As they laughed.

Rick just gave them a cold stare and said, "Заткнись Ivan" (Shut up Ivan!)

"Oh look he been working on his Russian. He getting better yes?" the other one said.

"Here and there." Rick replied bumping fists with the two men before moving his feet off the table.

Senior Lieutenant Ivan and Sargent Arman were Rick's wingmen call sign Raider 2-2. While Ivan was a joker and loved to make fun of his superiors, Arman was a cautious man that loved to scout more than he did fighting, but he was the man you wanted next to you when you had too.

Rick and Ivan were the two leading aces among all the raiders with over 25 missions flown and a kill ratio of nearly 6 to 1 they were highly respected and feared when the two began to argue of who was better. Ivan was watching Rick decapitate some poor person with his knife as Arman was watching SAO with Arashi.

The intercom suddenly came to life, "ALL HANDS MAN YOUR BATTLE STATIONS, REPEAT MAN YOUR BATTLE STATIONS! STORM RAIDERS REPORT FOR DUTY!"

The four men ran out of the room for their lockers and began changing in to their G- Suits. They grabbed their helmets, Rick's was a jet black helmet with red writing on it that reading raider's in all caps, Arashi's on the other hand was green with white Japanese writing on it that read ファイター (Fighter). The other two had new helmets that they didn't want to write on yet. After changing they ran to the briefing room where Samantha was waiting for them.

"What's the good word Samantha?" Arashi asked.

Samantha turned to them and said, "There is an unstable storm ahead of us, you and Raider 2-2 are too take off and recon the route ahead that may endanger the fleet. If you do find anything Captain; Deal with it at your own discursion, do not engage if you don't know if you can handle it. Questions?"

They shook their heads. "Ok you are to take off in 30 minutes and raider 3-1 and 3-2 will be joining you soon after. The fleet after that will enter after 1 hour after you leave. That is all, raiders prepare to sortie!"

"Yes ma'am!"

Twenty minutes later Rick was in his F-18 doing flight check with Arashi. Everything seemed to be going smooth as they checked off all the things one by one. They looked behind them and Ivan was checking his Russian camoed MiG- 31 it had a fearsome looking armament 4x R-37 long range missiles and 2x R-77 medium-range Missiles. While Rick's F-18 sported 4x Sidewinders and 4x AMRAAM with PGM bombs. Ivan looked at the commander and gave him a thumb up. Rick saluted the man outside as he began to give final instructions. As Rick was in position waiting for the go signal he breathed in and out and felt his tags on his chest and said, "Please let us come home". The deck hand then gave the go signal.

The catapult launched the F-18 down the carrier as Rick lifted the stick and pulled up from the carrier. He was in the air again as Arashi brought up radar from the back seat and began to transmit their signal back to the ship. Rick was soon joined by Ivan and the two jets flew in the direction of the storm.

Rick checked the coms making sure Ivan was on the same one, "Raider 2-2 this is Raider 2-1 do you copy."

"Yes sir. Reading you loud and clear commander." Ivan replied.

He heard Arman saying on the other end, "Everything is going to be alright, it's going to be like last time just recon and return." As he tried to calm himself down. He had only been out here for about 1 month now and had only 3 kills and 7 missions.

Rick said, "Cut the chatter Arman, you should know by now no two missions are alike. Just focus on the task at hand and we'll get through this in one piece."

"Y-yes sir." The young man said surprised at the commander's order.

"Leave him alone Rick, sure there's no such thing as two same flights, but he's still new you could let him hope for one." Arashi said.

Rick thought about it for a second and said, "True, but still keep your head on a swivel we need to be ready for anything roger."

"Roger!" Ivan said.

The two jets soon came upon the storm.

"Матерь Божия" Arman exclaimed looking at the size of the storm. (Mother of God)

"Alright Raiders advance with caution" Rick said as they neared it.

"Stay on our six 2-2 there's some real bad inference with the radar." Arashi said.

"Yeah there's something going on with my instruments to my compass is freaking out and the ARM is not showing up anymore on my screen." Rick added.

"Guess we fly blind from here on out." Ivan said as he looked up keeping his eye on Rick's jet.

"Yeah guess so-"Rick said as a bright light engulfed the front of both jets.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Rick shouted as his jet was engulfed.

The light was so bright that even with the sun vizier down on his helmet Rick could not see anything. Soon the light dimmed to a light glow then disappeared. As it did the dark clouds disappeared around them and it became clear once again.

Rick shook his head and looked around and said "2-2 you still with me?"

"Да, товарищ." Ivan said as he rubbed his eyes trying to figure out what happened.

Rick then said, "Arashi you still back there?"

"Yeah still here." Arashi replied.

"What the hell was that?!" Arman asked Rick trying to fix his radar screen.

"I don't know. Arashi try to raise Guardian and notify them of the situation." Rick said.

"It's not working, I can't raise anyone Rick." Arashi replied trying again.

"Arman can you?" Rick asked.

"No sir all I'm picking up is static. " Arman said.

"Try switching frequencies. We need contact with anyone." Rick asked.

"Sir I'm picking up a distress signal from an older frequency it looks Russian sir!"

"Older how much older?" Rick asked

"I believe that this frequency was used in the 1940's sir. Also its all jumbled up it seems that whatever is happening is pretty damn big." Arman said.

"Well clear it up and let's hear it." Rick replied

"Convoy …..attack….help….anyone…..four ships sunk…need assistance…Witches copy?"

"Witches?" You know anything a unit named that Rick?" Ivan asked.

"No, I don't Ivan." Rick said

"Sir I'm getting more from a different source this time." Arman said.

A young girl spoke to the mysterious convoy, "This is the 504th Andor Witches we are sending help right now hold on 89!"

"Well now's our chance to find out." Ivan said geared to help out his fellow countrymen.

"Wait Samantha put Rick in charge we need for him to give us the go ahead." Arashi said.

Ivan was about to explode when he heard that, but he kept it to himself and said, "You're right ok. Orders sir?"

Rick quickly took the intuitive of the situation, "We engage. Pop those engines Ivan see if you can keep up."

Ivan laughed, "Alright let's see American plane better than Russian.

Rick and Ivan hit the afterburners on their jets and headed towards the distress signal.

**504****nd**** Andor Witches base**

Luciana Mazzei was walking down the base toward the hangers with her friend Martina Crepi, usually they would have their third friend Fernandia Malvezzi with them, but ever since that massive fuck up of an Operation, and she had to be hospitalized as well. The 504th Andor witches have been officially taken out of service due to the amount of casualties sustained during Operation Trajanus barely a week earlier. Out of the 10 combat witches on the base the operation left them with only 5 that were still able to fly the others had to be hospitalized for injuries sustained in the intense fighting afterward. The 504th was defeated and Venzia fell into Neuroi hands, the commander had left Takei Junko in charge while she went to command in Britannia to ask for reinforcements to be sent their way. Junko was talking to her old friend Mio Sakamoto, Fuso had heard of the defeat and decided to send supplies to the 504th to help them while they searched for new members to add to their ranks. Miyafuji Yoshika had also tagged along with the Major to help her with delivering the supplies. This was the first time Fernandia and Luciana had met the young savior of Gallia and they wanted to meet her in person to thank her for the supplies as well as see what type of person she was. The young Fuso witch was helping the soldiers on the base as they unloaded the truck while Mio and Junko were talking about the recent operation.

"Ah Luciana, Fernandia." Junko said as she spotted them approaching the hanger. "Please help Miyafuji unload the truck please these are supplies from Fuso."

"Yes ma'am" they replied as they head in to the hanger.

They approached the young witch and tapped her on the shoulder, "Um, excuse me but are you Sergeant Miyafuji Yoshika?" Fernandia asked.

The young witch turned around and said with surprise, "Yes why?"

"My name is Flying officer Fernandia Malvezzi and this here is my friend Pilot Officer Luciana Mazzei. Nice to meet you at last hero of Gallia." Fernandia said.

Luciana only nodded and said, "Thank you for the supplies."

Yoshika smiled and said, "No problem we need to help each other in our times of need don't we?"

Fernandia nodded and said, "Still after that operation we still need more witches then we need supplies, but fresh food is welcomed here."

"What happened?" Yoshika asked in curiosity.

"You didn't hear?" Martina asked, "We were supposed to establish communication with the humanoid Neuroi that you discovered a year ago in Gallia. When we attempted to communicate with it a larger, more powerful hive appeared above the original one and destroyed the smaller one. It took over Venezia in a blink of an eye and we had to provide support for the evacuation. Does that sound about right Luciana?"

Luciana was helping unload the truck and only nodded in agreement.

She sat down on one of the boxes of supplies and continued, "She was part of the first group that went in to try to communicate with them. I was sent later with the rest of the squadron after the operation failed. We lost more than half our strength in that operation as well as our healer Fernandia Malvezzi." She looked down in defeat, "We didn't lose any witches, but lots of pilots and civilians were killed in the confusion and we almost lost our commander Junko, but Fernandia healed her and she was injured later on."

Yoshika only said, "Neuroi destroyed another Neuroi?"

"Yeah that what Luciana and Junko wrote down in the report I wasn't there to see it myself." Martina said standing back up and stretching.

"Are you going to get reinforcements?" Yoshika asked.

Luciana answered this time, "Our commander Federica is in Britannia trying to arrange it, but for now we are supposed to be reinforced by witches from the 503rd in Orussia. They should be arriving in the next day or so."

As soon as she finised talking Mio shouted at Yoshika, "Miyafuji we are heading back to base!"

"Yes Ma'am!" she shouted back.

She turned to Luciana and Martina, "I have to be going now, but it was nice getting to meet you. I know your friends will make it and I hope for the best for the rest of you."

Luciana nodded and Martina said, "I know it was nice to meet you too Miyafuji."

As they Major Sakamoto and Miyafuji were going to leave the air raid siren went off. Junko looked as though she saw a ghost and ran over to the radio in the hanger and talked with the people in the command post.

Junko turned around and said, "Neuroi has been spotted attacking our reinforcements from Orussia, they are requesting help. Mio I need your help since the 504th is not up to combat readiness yet."

Mio laughed, "Once more into the sky right Junko? Miyafuji ready the Strikers we are going to help."

"Roger." She said as she jumped out of the truck and pulled off the cover on the truck revealing two striker units in the back.

"Luciana, Martina get ready we are going to get some payback." Junko said.

"Yes Ma'am!" They ran into the hanger and got in to their striker units Luciana grabbed her Anti-Tank rifle and Martina grabbed her MG42. As they did the remaining members of the 504th arrived at the hanger Suma Amaki and Patricia Schade. They were briefed on the situation and quickly responded the same way.

Junko got into her striker and activated her familiar, she then grabbed her Type 99 machine gun and said, "All units launch!" as she took off and was joined by the rest of the squad.

"Where is the convoy?" she asked the men in the tower.

"South towards Africa they were going to enter port soon ma'am." The man responded

"Roger. Mio you see anything?" she asked Mio who was fling right next to her.

Mio activated her magic eye and looked straight ahead and saw the engagement with multiple Neroui's of various sizes only three witches were in combat with them. "Straight ahead three witches are engaged in combat right now."

"This is Flight Lieutenant Takei Junko. Do you read me convoy?"

"Da Flight Lieutenant this is the Captain Pavel of the Convey 89 we need help. Flight Lieutenant Waltraud Nowotny, Wing Commander Huberta von Bonin and Pilot Officer Ottilie Kittel are engaging the enemy, but they are not retreating and they are trying to sink the convey, we already lost 4 ships ma'am."

"Ok Captain Pavel don't worry we are in route-" before Junko was able to finish her sentence one of the Neroui's beam cut in to the flagship sinking it. After that there was only static on the channel.

Mio grunted in frustration that they didn't make it in time as another destroyer was cut in half by the beam.

"All units engage destroy the Neuroi!" Junko shouted as she dove into the action.

Flight Lieutenant Nowotny was supposed to be the reinforcement's from the 503rd joint fighter wing along with her wingman Ottilie and Wing Commander Bonin, but when they were almost to the port they were attacked by a Capital, heavy bombers and medium sized versions of the Neuroi. The three witches had been fighting for some time now, but were unable to save the convey now they were running out of ammo and magic.

Lieutenant I'm not sure how much longer I can keep this up," Ottilie said to her commander.

"Don't worry reinforcements are in route we just need to hold out till then, focus on supporting the Wing Commander." Nowotny said to her wingman. Wing Commander Bonin was a witch of 26 years old. She shouldn't be even fighting since her shield didn't work anymore and her magic power was greatly weaken by age, but she insisted since she had never refused a good fight and joined the other two witches under protest.

Ottilie grunted in anger as the MG42 bullets just bounced off the heavy Neuroi without so much as a scratch on the outer armor.

"That armor's too thick we need something bigger!" Bonin shouted. The destroyers that were escorting them had been some of the first ships destroyed in the initial assault. Now they were facing defeat in the eyes and Nowotny did not want to admit it, but they wouldn't last much longer without support.

Out of nowhere the Neroui's side armor exploded in a flash of light. "An Anti-Tank Rifle? From where?" Nowotny thought as she looked to her side and saw the seven reinforcement witches from the 504th base.

"I thought we came here because you weren't combat effective Junko." Nowotny said with a smile as the reinforcements gathered around her.

"Well we thought that since you took the time to get here we might as well show you the sights." Junko said as she held out her hand.

"Well I would be most thankful if you did that." Nowotny replied shaking her hand.

"But first let's deal with these intruders." She said staring at the Neuroi.

"Of course you girls ready?" Junko asked.

"Ready and willing."

Kittel formed up behind Nowotny as they tag teamed one of the heavy Neuroi bombers and the Capital ship with Bonin, Junko and Amaki.

Luciana provide covering fire with her anti- tank rifle as Martina and Patricia charged at another heavy bomber

Mio and Miyafuji focused their attacks on the medium sized Neuroi because they were weren't as heavily armored as the bombers.

**6 minutes away Strom Raider 2-1 and 2-2**

"We will be coming into visual range soon ready up boys." Rick said as he switched from guns to missiles.

"Rick I have one massive bogey on my screen as well as 10 smaller ones." Arashi told his commander.

"I read same thing Captain." Arman said nervously as he tried to calm his nerves

Ivan didn't say a word but his trigger finger was itching to kill whoever was attacking his comrades.

"We are coming into visual range no-." Rick started to say as he looked up from his monitor.

"Arashi?" He asked

"Yes sir?" Arashi sounded concerned

"Did you spike my Dr. Pepper?" Rick asked with the flattest tone ever

"No why? You know I would never do that." He said to his commander

"Then either I'm losing my mind or I see 10 teenage girls with metal legs and heavy machine guns fighting some type of black object with laser beams." Rick replied.

"Um excuse me sir?" Arashi was now questioning if Rick wasn't sick or something

"It no joke or cook spike food with Vodka again. Also I like to add that they look like they have animal ears and tails." Ivan said looking at the scene

"Arman keep trying to raise them on the radio." Rick ordered

"Ah yes sir!"

"In the meantime it looks like the black objects are the ones attacking the ships let's show them what your jets can do." Rick ordered switching on his AIM-120 missiles.

"How we know it have any affect Rick?" Ivan asked bringing his R-37 missiles online.

"We don't we'll just have to guess my comrade." Rick answered and looked closer at one of the girls that had what looked to be a huge sniper rifle. Behind her one of the black objects was approaching fast and she didn't notice it. He quickly locked on to it and fired one of his missiles at it yelling FOX 3 before Ivan was ready.

Luciana aimed at the heavy Neuroi and fired blowing a part of its armor off. She pulled the bolt back loading another shot when she heard Junko shout over the radio,

"Luciana watch out!" Junko warned as she dodged the laser that almost hit her.

Luciana turned around and saw the Neuroi at the corner of her eye charging it's laser, "My shield won't make it in time!" she thought as she tried to bring her weapon around.

It was about to fire in till it was hit by a rocket that came out of nowhere, it not only blew the Neuroi apart, but also the core in it as well. "What in the world?" she said covering her face from the explosion; she looked where the missile had come from. She spotted two strange looking planes approaching at high speeds toward them.

"Switching to guns." Rick notified Ivan as he sped into the battle. He heard the distinctive sound of the M61 Vulcan as it began to spin. He spotted one of the heavier looking objects and strafed it with the 20 mm. The 6,600 round per minute Gatling gun unleashed a new type of hell on the Neuroi as its armor was literally shredded away in the blink of any eye. Ivan on the other hand was following Rick and broke off to strafe some of the smaller objects. As he came up behind one he spun up his GSh-6-23 Rotary Cannon and in the blink of an eye the Neuroi vanished in a hail of 23mm rounds. The core of it was shattered in the single strafing run and the black object turned white and crumbled apart behind them as Rick tried to gain some speed and range for another strike with his missiles. Ivan regrouped with the flight leader and switched back to his missiles.

The witches barely even caught a glance of the fast moving objects as they rocketed past them taking several medium sized Neuroi and one of the heavy bomber ones before speeding back out in another direction. The quick hit-n-run by the jets created confusion among the Neuroi as some of them tried to regroup for a counter attack.

"What was that!?" Bonin yelled as the plane looking object flew past her. It sounded like a rocket from the Flegdinghammer had been launched next to her.

"More Neuroi?!" Nowotny said and pointed her MG42 at it. Luciana grabbed the gun and shoved it down.

"What's your problem?!" she yelled at Luciana.

"It's not Neuroi, it saved me." She replied.

"If it's not Neuroi what is it?" Nowotny asked.

"I don't know." Is all Luciana said as she brought up her shield to block a laser from the last heavy bomber.

Junko blocked a beam that was coming for Major Sakamoto and said, "Mio if you have an ace up your sleeve now's the chance to use it."

Mio was trying to focus, but she kept hearing static in her hear from the radio as if someone was trying to talk on it. Suddenly a voice came on saying, "How should I know what frequency they use. I'm as confused as you are!"

Mio said to the unknown man, "Who is on this frequency?"

The man on the other end yelped in terror as he had stumbled on the frequency by accident.

"Who is this?" Mio demanded.

"This is Sergeant Arman of Raider 2-2 ma'am." The voice said identifying itself.

"Raider 2-2?" Mio thought as she heard another voice join the conversation. "This is Captain Rick of the Storm Raiders to whom am I speaking too?"

Mio answered with a puzzled look the name sounded Liberian but there was no Air Force base around her close enough to support. "This is Major Sakamoto Mio of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing the Strike Witches."

"Witches? What country is that unit from I've never heard of it ma'am." Rick replied sounding extremely confused.

"What do you mean? Aren't you from Liberion?" Mio asked.

"Liberion, Where's that? No I'm from the United States of America." Rick answered

"United States of America?" Mio thought but then a beam tried to hit her which brought her mind back into the fight, "Never mind that we need your help can you assist us?"

"Um, yes ma'am but what are we shooting at?" Rick asked.

"The Neuroi." Mio answered

"Neuroi? You mean the black bomber looking thing?"

"Yes, you have to destroy the core on the top of it or it will just keep regenerating." Mio said

"That's all we need to know." Rick said. "Hear that Ivan let's smoke these assholes. Oorah?"

"URA!" the Russian screamed as he activated his R-37 long range missiles as Rick armed his AIM-120 missiles.

"I got tone." Rick said as he heard beeping in his headset in till it was a steady beep, "Fox 1!" he shouted as two AIM- 120 missiles launched off his wings as the MiG launched two R-37's. The missiles sped toward the target at Mach 4.

The Witches were surprised as four rockets flew past them almost hitting Nowotny as they slammed into the Neuroi remaining aircraft only leaving only the main capital Neuroi with a gaping hole on the top of it exposing the core.

"Now focus fire!" Junko shouted as the witches unloaded their weapons at the core unfortunately the Neuroi was already regenerating and the core moved. Junko grunted in frustration as the hole closed up and the Neuroi fired more lasers at the witches causing them to scatter.

"Leave this to me!" Mio shouted as she tossed her weapon and brought out her Katana from it's sheath. Channeling her magic into the sword she speed straight towards the Neuroi.

"Mio no it's too dangerous!" Junko shouted trying to go after her only to be caught off guard as more lasers whizzed past her.

"Don't worry." Mio replied 'Please Reppumaru lend me your strength' she thought as she raised her katana and charged head first in to the Neuroi.

Reppumaru glowed light blue from the magic that was stored in it growing into a huge blue force of magic, "Reppuzan!" she shouted as she brought the katana down slicing straight through the armor of the Neuroi and destroyed the core in one slash.

All the witches stood in awe at this power even Miyafuji who had already witnessed it's power first hand was still in awe of the skill.

Mio looked over head as the two strange looking craft flew over above them and began to circle them.

"Возьмите, что вы сука!" Ivan yelled as the Neuroi began to crumble apart.

Arman and Arashi however were dumbstruck and awed by what they had just witnessed.

Rick said disbelievingly, "What the hell was that?! What the hell is going on here?"

"Calm down captain. Now what year is it?" Mio asked as she put back her sword and watched as the two jets circled them.

"Um, 2025 ma'am." Rick replied confusingly still trying to process what he had just witnessed.

"I think you better land at our base, I promise to explain everything when we get there." Mio said thinking, 'I better inform Minna of why I'am not at back at base yet.' As the pilots agreed and followed the witches back to the 504th base.

**A/N Thank you to everyone who reviewed the story so far it helps to knwow that people are taking an interest in the story. Now many of you are asking about my choice of reusing battleships after they have been proved usless in todays navy, I know this but have still put them in for a reason that will be explained in later chapters much as the story behind thier redeployment in to service. I know I should have of it clearer to the readers so I deeply apologize for any misunderstandings. For future chapters if you see anything that I over looked that is wrong in my military hardware please tell me and I'll fix it.**

**Now for better news, due to a sudden idea for the next chapter I had the next one will be out within a day or two. Also I have a fairly good idea on what witches will be in the story however if there is one that you want me to add to the story message me or leave it in the review and I'll do my best to add her.**

**Lastly a few notes:IDN standes for independent ship its used in place of ships controlled by A.I.'s with no relations to any other nation.**

**U.N.J.F.H stands for United Nations Joint Force Headquarters **

**P.S. New Universe Returns to answer your question *grabs mic***

_You lost that lovin' feelin'_

_Whoa, that lovin' feelin'_

_You've lost that lovin' feelin'_

_Now it's gone... gone... gone wooooah_

***ahem* sorry was very bored today anyways till next time everyone**


	2. Chapter 2-New Allies

**Hello everyone, Reconcorps here with some announcements**

**First, thank you to everyone who reviewed the first chapter I was able to revise it to hopefully a better version because of it.**

**Second, I would like to thank the people who have liked and are following my story so far, it really helps me to know that some people are taking an interest in my story.**

**Lastly this is a bit of a long chapter so I have posted a little bit more announcements at the bottom so without further due the next chapter.**

Disclaimer- the Strike Witch series is owned by Shimada Humikane, Noboru Yamaguchi and Gonzo Animation Studios.

**Chapter 2 – New Allies**

"Alright Major we will follow you to your base." Rick said as one of the witches that had an eye patch on her right eye wave at him and pointed inland. 'That must be the Major' he thought as he circled around them.

Rick switched to a private channel between him and signaled Ivan to do the same "Ivan you hear that stay close to them, but watch for any funny tricks they may pull. I don't trust them but for the moment we don't know where we are so they are our best bet here ok. Don't let any of them out of your sight."

"*sigh* ok Rick I trust your judgment for now we should reduce speed I don't want to know what these girls are capable of." Ivan replied back as he kept his eyes on the back of the girls. "On second thought I may not mind the view of them right now." Ivan said as he caught sight of the girl's assets in full view of him.

"Don't even think about it you old pervert the girls are probably underage, the Commander would have your ass before you could even touch one even if she's not here." Rick answered back causing Arman to snicker a bit at the joke knowing full well that it's true.

**Witches POV**

Junko flew next to Mio and tapped her on the shoulder, "Do you really think we should bring them back to base, I mean they are flying aircraft that are similar to Neroui's. She said deactivating her communication device in her ear.

Mio did the same, "I don't know, but they did help us with destroying the Neuroi and without them not all of us would be flying home now Junko." Mio replied looking at Junko's worried face.

"That's true but the Neuroi may be just sacrificing a few of themselves to gain our trust then when we are near the base they would destroy it. Then- "Junko tried to protest further but Mio stopped her, "Still that does not mean we shouldn't take precautions. Notify the men around the base to stand down for the planes, but have the Britannia soldiers at the base on red alert and have them hide around the landing strip in case anything happens tell them to take no prisoners if things go bad ok?" Mio said activating her communication device again.

Junko smiled, "Alright Mio I'll trust your judgment for now." She said as she contacted the base.

After a few minute flight from the battle zone the raiders came upon a heavily fortified base however that wasn't the thing that confused them as they approached. It was the fact that the base was fortified by WW 2 era tanks, anti-tank guns, and anti-air vehicles. Arashi swore as they approached he saw Russian T-34-85's down there with American Sherman tanks dug in. As the base slowly came into view it looked like something straight out of a video game. "Is that the base Major?" Rick asked seeing the witches start to descend.

"Yes that's the base we will land first then we will inform you when you can." Major Sakamoto answered as she saw the jets continue forward then bank right to come in after.

"Roger Major we will circle around. Inform us when we can land." Rick said as he banked right with Ivan fallowing him.

"Roger." Mio said landing on the strip followed by the rest of the witches.

Back at base the witches headed for the hangers and began to take off their strikers quickly to see the mysterious aircraft. Wing Commander Bonin was too exhausted from the use of the striker that she passed out before even getting out of them. Nowothy grabbed her before she collapsed out of her striker and said, "See this is what happens when you want to go in to battle." She sighed and turned to Junko,"With your permission ma'am I would like take her to the barracks she will recover by tomorrow. "

Junko nodded, "That's fine, Patricia do you mind showing them the way?"

Patricia nodded and showed the two of them towards the barracks with their commander in their arms.

After Junko went to join Mio and the rest of the witches as they finished taking off their strikers. "Alright girls leave your guns out and reload them. Even though they helped us we don't know their true intentions so be ready for anything understood?"

"Roger." They responded and rushed over to the armory to grab more ammo to reload.

"Mio when they land me and you are going to greet them if they seem friendly I'll notify the men to stand down, if they aren't friendly try to get behind me since your shield doesn't work anymore understand." Junko said stopping Mio from heading outside.

"Alright I'll be depending on you." Mio replied with one of her infamous laughs.

"That aside do you know what he meant by United States of America isn't it Untied States of Liberion?" Junko asked as they walked to the front of the hanger.

"I may have an idea of what is happening, but I need to confirm it so I'll ask the questions and you follow my lead." Mio replied.

**Raider's POV**

"Hey Rick? Do you think we have enough runway to stop?" Arashi asked his partner as they began to descend towards the base.

Rick looked ahead at the runway admittedly he didn't know, "Well it's too late to pullout now we would just hit the top of the castle if we did so strap in I'am fairly certain we can." He said giving a thumbs up to his partner as he descended.

Ivan on the other hand laughed," Who do you think you are talking too Arashi? That man landed a jet with one wing and no tail, come on there's no landing he can't do!"

Rick ignored the comment and focused on landing as the rear landing gear hit the strip followed by the front wheel. After both jets had just enough runway to land as Rick slowed, ground crews signaled him where he was to stop. Inside the nearby hanger they stopped by he saw Major Sakamoto and another with almost the same uniform next to her.

"Ivan, stay focused no sudden movement this may be a trap so be ready to make a dash back to the jets if it is ok?'

"Yes sir." Ivan replied making sure his pistol was in his holder before unbuckling the seat and opening the cockpit.

**Witches POV**

Junko and Mio watched the mystery planes land and their cockpits open and two men stepped out of both planes, one of the men that stepped out of the silver plane was wearing a patch that bore a Liberian looking flag, but slightly different. The man that came out of the backseat of the same plane had writing that looked like Fuso writing on his helmet, while the last two men wore the same patch as one another and were clearly confused at where they were. The older pilot of the camoed plane walked up main pilot of the silver plane and saluted him before bumping fists with him. The men took of their helmets and started to check what looked to be a pistol holster on each of them. Little did they know that if they did anything funny there were about 40 Britannian soldiers waiting with the rest of the witches ready to attack at a moments notice.

Major Sakamoto and Flight Lieutenant Junko approached the strange men and the one from the camoed plane noticed this and placed his hand above his holster. The pilot of the silver plane nudged him and shook his head. As they got close all four of them straightened up and saluted the two witches.

Mio and Junko returned the salute and said, "Welcome to the Ardor Witches 504th base gentleman. My name is Major Sakamoto Mio of the 501st and this is Flight Lieutenant Takei Junko of the 504th."

All four men stood at eased as Rick introduced them, "Pleasure to meet you ma'am I'am, Captain Rick of the 4th U.N. Task Force, my copilot here is First Lieutenant Arashi, my wingman Senior Lieutenant Ivan and his copilot Sargent Arman."

"First Lieutenant, are you apart of the Fuso Navy?" Mio asked eyeing his helmet with Fuso writing on it.

"Fuso Navy? No I was part of the Japanese self-defense force before getting transferred to the 4th U.N. Task Force." Arashi answered.

Mio stared at him confusingly and asked, "Captain do you know where you gentleman are?"

"Um, do you mean what country ma'am?" Rick asked with a confused face at the question.

"Yes, what country are we currently in right now?" she asked again in that serious tone of hers.

"We are…..in Great Britain?" Rick answered back unsure of his answer.

Mio nodded at the answer, "Would you care to follow us inside? There seems to be a lot we need to discuss." She said looking towards the main base, "However I'am going to need you to hand over your firearms." She added looking at their pistols.

Junko felt nervous at the question noticing that this was the moment of truth; if they refused then they would be either detained for questioning or shot if they fought back. Mentally she readied herself in case things got out of hand, making a small two finger signal to the troops hiding telling them that this was it.

Rick looked at his pistol and took it out, Mio got a better look at it,' A .45 colt now what will you do with it?' she thought.

Rick turned to look at his wingman and unloaded his magazine causing Ivan to try and protest before Rick interrupted, "Do it Ivan besides I don't think we have a choice, if they wanted us dead they could have done it when we were walking to the Major, besides we are being watched." He said looking around before stopping to look at Junko, "I'am right aren't I Flight Lieutenant?" with a hint of irritation in his voice.

Junko looked at him and nodded causing him to sigh, "See hand them over we'd be dead before we made it back to the jets." He said pulling back the receiver and catching the round in midair before handing it to the Major. Ivan grunted in anger for not noticing it and reluctantly handed his over as did Arashi and Arman.

"Now what ma'am?" Rick said as Arman handed her his pistol.

Mio nodded to Junko who held up three fingers causing the soldiers to come out from where they were hiding.

Rick looked at them noticing that all of them were wearing British WW 2 uniforms and had a mixture of Stens, Ben machine guns and Lee-Enfields. Causing Ivan to whistle in surprise at the 'greeting party' of about 40 men

"So now that we have given up our firearms would you like to explain where we are?" Rick asked looking at Major Sakamoto who handed the pistols to one of the soldiers.

"Like I promised you, we will explain the situation to you men right now." Mio said with a smile.

"You mean to tell me we aren't being taken prisoners?" Arman asked looking as though he was about to cry.

"Nope, you are still free men." Junko said smiling at him. Arman sighed in relief and was able to relax a bit.

Mio looked at the jets they had arrived in and signaled some ground crew over, "Put these in the hanger, don't let anyone else see them understood?" she said

"Roger ma'am." The man said running to the rest of the crew

"Now gentlemen, if you would follow Junko we can get this mess hopefully straightened up." Mio said looking at Junko, "Let's go somewhere private ok?"

Junko nodded and signaled the group to follow her into the main castle building. As they entered the building hand a massive entrance hallway that led to different parts of the building. Behind her she heard Ivan and Arman whistle, "This is one hell of a castle you girls got here." Ivan said looking at the castle.

"It's huge!" Arman exclaimed looking around at all the rooms that they passed so far he saw a communications room, supply closets, armory, different mess halls, and even a full medical room.

"So Major you never explained yourself to us? By the way where are we? I've never seen a castle like this before." Arashi asked as he was admiring the building as well.

"This is the 504th Ardor Witches base in Romagna like Mio explaned before." Junko answered back as she continued to lead the way through the castle.

As they continued to walk down long hallways they eventually arrived at a large wooden door. "Here we are." She said opening the door for everyone to enter, inside was what looked like an Officer's room filled with books, scattered plans here and there, and a wooden desk was at the center with a giant chair on one side and smaller chairs on the other. Above the giant chair there was a red and black flag with what looked like a witches boot and a witches broom that read, '504th Joint Fighter Wing on top and 'Ardor Witches' on the bottom.

Mio sat in the chair on one side of the table and motioned the pilots to sit on the other side. "Now gentlemen I have some news for you, I know what I'am about to say maybe… disturbing to you men, but I do not believe you are from this time period or world to be exact." She said with absolute calmness. On the other hand Junko just stared at her disbelievingly while Arman turned white and Ivan nearly flipped over in his chair.

Rick and Arashi on the other hand just remained calm, "How do you figure?" Rick asked with equal calmness.

Mio nodded and said, "It's the only logical explanation I can come up with right now since one, we have never heard of any place named Japan, Russia or the United States of America second we have never seen any planes like the ones you fly, third you seem to know very little of an enemy that we have all been fighting for several years now and lastly 2025, the current year is 1945."

"Jets ma'am they are called jets and yes that would explain a lot ma'am." Rick said as he thought about everything that has happened up till now.

"1945, we fuckin' got sent back 80 years to the past is that what you are telling me? Prove it then!" Arman said putting his head down and covering his head like a baby.

Junko stumbled a bit with her words, "W-wait a minute Mio you can't be s-serious they can't be from another world!"

"With all due respect ma'am I think I just figured out a way we can know for sure, but I need a map of your world." Rick said opening his pocket on his G-suit. Mio nodded and reached into the drawers and pulled out a folded world map as Rick pulled his out. Once they were laid out the truth became evident.

"You have got to be fucking with me right now." Ivan said looking at the map. They had different names on all the continents like, France on their map was Gallia, Japan was Fuso, Orussia was Russia, and Germany was Karlsland. In addition the borders for each country on either map were different, but the best part was the United States of America or United States of Liberion the entire North American continent looked like someone decided to make fun of America and cut the continent to look like a star.

"Well that explains it." Rick said as Ivan snickered at the sight of the North American continent, "Hey I wouldn't be laughing yours looks like someone thought your country wasn't worth the effort to rename Orussian." Rick shot back causing Ivan to stop laughing and Arashi instead to snicker.

"So then I doubt we are in Great Britain so where are we Major?" Rick asked studying the witches map.

"Right here in Romagna this is the 504th base and my unit the 501st was just reassembled and has been based here just southeast of this base." Mio said pointing the base out to the pilots. Rick looked at what was supposed to be one country, Italy was now divided into two different countries, the upper part of Italy was called Venezia and the bottom portion of Italy was Romagna.

"So now that we have that out of the way how about you tell us a bit about your world then?" Rick asked.

"Alright then." Mio said and leaned back in her seat, "First off the black things you fought are called Neuroi they appeared over Europe in 1939. In the opening years they destroyed many nations such as Karlsland, Gallia, Ostmark, Moesia and half of Orussia. They drove us out of our territories in till the development of the Striker Units, those are the things we wear on our legs, they utilize our magic and let us fight back. Recently thanks to my unit the 501st we gained control of Gallia and we started to push the Neuroi out of Orussia, and Africa."

"Witches and magic, this is starting to sound like one of those anime shows you watch Arashi." Rick said looking at his copilot who only glared at him.

Ivan leaned forward, "So you say this world is being invaded by alien species and you girls are ones who stop them?" he asked

"Correct, with us witches the Allied Army has been able to stop and push back the Neuroi from here in Gallia, here in Orussia, and we also pushed the Neuroi further into North Africa." Mio said pointing out the locations.

"Second question, are all witches girls?" Ivan asked with a suggestive grin causing Rick to kick him in the leg. Ivan grunted in pain as his face turned red, Mio looked at Rick who signaled her to ignore him and continue the story.

"Then a new hive appeared over Venezia and we lost control of the territory. At this rate we will lose all of Romagna to the Neuroi and more people will lose their lives and homes." Mio said finishing her story before looking at Junko.

"My unit the 504th was in charge of Romagna in till the new hive appeared and destroyed the old one. We did all we could and more; we helped the evacuation of Venezia. It took a massive toll on us though only a hand full of witches from the 504th was able to return to active duty the rest were sent to the hospital. We didn't lose a single witch, but we lost a lot of brave pilots and people in the evacuation." Junko said, remembering all the witches as they were rushed to hospitals after the evacuation. She tried to hold back her tears, but the memories were too much.

Arashi stood up and walked over to her and patted her on her head, "Hey now no tears, those witches wouldn't want to see you like this would they now. Even through our losses we have to remain strong to fight another day." Arashi said wiping the tears from her face. Junko looked up to him and slightly blushed before straitening herself up.

"Thank you Lieutenant." She said moving his hand from his face.

"You did the right thing, to save as many civilians by any means necessary. I have no doubt in my mind that those pilots knew the risks as well as your witches, they did their duty well and my commander would agree with me." Rick said comforting her with a reassuring look. Junko looked at him and nodded wiping the tears with her sleeve.

"Well then if you are from a different world, what was the last thing you remember in your world?" Junko asked still sniffing a bit.

"We were supposed to recon an unstable storm that had appeared right about here." Arashi pointed at the area right before Britannia.

"Recon a storm?" Mio said with a hint of curiosity in her voice.

"Yes our name the Storm Raiders mean that we go in to a storm to see if there are any ambushes waiting for the fleet." Rick suddenly remembered 'Oh fuck the fleet, they would be entering the storm too.'

"Ma'am I think you may be getting a few more visitors other than us." Rick said quickly startling the two witches.

"What do you mean?" Mio asked in surprise.

"Our fleet the 4th U.N. Task Force is also supposed to go through the storm to get to Great Britain." Rick said pointing their route from where New York would be to Britannia.

"So your saying that the same thing that happened to you four may teleport your fleet here?!" Junko said amazed.

"How many ships are in your fleet right now?"

"Right now I'd say about 30 to 40 ships, 3 battleships, 3 air craft carriers, number of destroyers, some cruisers as well a lot of supply ships and transport ships that we are escorting to Britain." Rick said.

"Wow, that's a big fleet." Junko exclaimed with surprise in her voice

"Yes it is, but the question is now what to do about it." Mio asked adjusting herself in the seat.

Arashi then turned to Rick and nodded, soon after Ivan tapped him and also nodded then Arman too. Mio stared in confusion at the signal the pilots were sending each other, "Major we don't exactly know why we are here nor do we know if our fleet will be transported here like us, but I Captain Rick would like to offer what little service we can to helping you destroy the Neuroi currently over Venezia." Rick said as he stood at attention and Arashi walked next to him.

Mio looked at them dumbfounded like Junko when Ivan and Arman also stood, "I Senior Lieutenant Ivan also offer what little I can to help drive out the Neuroi from Venezia ma'am." He said looking at Rick before turning to Mio smiling.

Mio looked at them and her face broke out into one of her famous laughs as she stood and saluted the men, "It's been a while since I've meet men as willing as your self's, because of that I hereby task you men with assisting us witches with the liberation of Venezia from the Neuroi threat. That is if you men are willing to accept such a task." She said smiling at the men.

"We are ready and willing ma'am." Rick said returning the salute as Ivan laughed and did the same," With us here the war will be over by Christmas!" he exclaimed with a hearty laugh.

As Junko stood there almost in tears again as she looked at the pilots, 'To think complete strangers would help us witches in our darkest hour, this world is good after all.' She thought as Arashi looked at her, "Hey what did I say? No tears this land will be yours again soon I promise." He said. Junko only nodded as she covered her mouth from whimpering from happiness.

**4****th ****Task Force**

Victoria was catching up on some well needed rest when she heard a knock on her door causing her to break from slumber. "Who is it?" she said brushing off her uniform and straitening it.

"Lin, ma'am. I have some troubling news ma'am." Lin answered back from the door.

Victoria went to the door and opened it, "What's the problem?" she asked yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"We lost contact with Storm Raider 2-1 and 2-2." Lin said saluting her.

Victoria stared blankly at her as she processed what she just said, "What do you mean aren't they still on radar?" she asked storming past Lin towards the bridge.

"No ma'am we lost contact with Raider 2-1 when they entered the storm and then barely a minute afterwards they dropped off of radar all together." Lin said keeping up with Victoria as she stormed past people.

"Were they shot down?" she asked entering the bridge and walking over to the radar operators.

"Unknown ma'am they just dropped off of radar that's it." The operator said moving aside for her.

Victoria looked at the screen and sure enough Raider 2-1 and 2-2 where gone, "What do you make of it Lin, think it was Vector?" she asked looking back at Lin.

Lin closed her eyes as holographic information panels flew by her face, "It's a 37.9% chance ma'am there were reports of Vector cells in the area for the past year however that has been neither confirmed nor denied. It could be just the storm interfering with our radar and communication systems however I wouldn't think they would drop out altogether. Also it's unlikely that the Raiders to be taken out by the storm given that both pilots are veterans." Lin said.

"So then Vector is most likely responsible right?" Victoria said with a grunt of anger.

"That or the storm is the most likely causes of the disappearance ma'am." She replied opening her eyes.

"Get Hudson on the radio now." Victoria said looking at the Enterprise before looking at Lin.

"Roger." Lin said informing the Enterprise of the search and rescue operation.

**USS Enterprise**

Hudson was sitting in his F/A-18 E Super Hornet ready for takeoff when the Flight Control Tower contacted him, "Raven 4-1 this is Shepard do you copy."

"I read you loud and clear Shepard." Hudson answered back checking his instruments in his Hornet.

"Hudson, we lost contact with Raider's 2-1 and 2-2 in the storm. It may be due to interference from the storm, but my instincts tell me something else may be at work here. I want you to escort Seahawks and scout the area we last detected Raider 2-1 understood?" Victoria said trying to hide the irritation and frustration in her voice.

"So I'am going on a search and rescue?" Hudson asked looking over his up to see the flagship leading the formation toward the storm.

"Yes you are to find out what happened to the Raiders then if they are alive rescue them if not then bring home their bodies." Victoria answered back.

"Yes ma'am. Anything else?" he asked as the radio stayed silent for a few seconds before she added, "You better come back home alive, understand me?" She ordered this time in a bit softer voice.

"Roger ma'am." Hudson said as he gave the good to go sign to the flight crews and saluted them as the catapult launched him in to the air.

**Few minutes later**

"Tower this is Talon 3-2 we are ready for takeoff repeat we are ready for takeoff" Seahawk pilot Lieutenant Harper checking his flight instruments as he heard shouting from the tower. Looking up from his instruments he saw a man wearing a British Grenadiers uniform emerge from the tower and slam the door shut and took off running towards the Seahawk. As the man approached Harper recognized him, "Major William sir what are you running from?" he asked as the man threw his L85A2 to one of the rescue crew in the Seahawk.

William then jumped into the copilot seat of the Seahawk, slamming the door he looked at Harper in fear and started the engine, "Take off now!" he shouted strapping himself in.

The crew looked at him in wonder as Harper tries to stop William, "Sir we can't take off without proper clearance." Harper said trying to stop him.

William slaps his hand away and grabs him by his uniform, "Do you have a death wish man because if you want to live you will help me right now. I didn't' tell-" William started to say as the door to the tower flung open and a woman with a Rapier in one hand and a M9 pistol in the other climbed out.

"Where are you William!?" she shouted at the top of her lungs causing everyone on the flight deck to look at her.

Harper turned all white at the sight of her, "You didn't tell Astra did you sir?" he asked looking at William with equal fear in his eyes.

William just shook his head as Astra looked at the Seahawk and started walking over to it. All the flight crews on the deck scrambled out of her way as the look in her eyes could make Medusa's gaze look friendly.

"We are taking off now!" Harper yelled into his mic as the rotors for the helicopter begin to spin, Astra took off in a sprint yelling something that best not be repeated as the Seahawk lifted off the deck and began to pull away.

Astra was about to try to jump for the Seahawk before a few of the flight crew members jumped on her to stop her from jumping as she continued to shout "William!" at the Seahawk as it disappeared from view to link up with Raven 4-1.

**Back at the Jets**

Luciana ran her hand down the side of the odd plane feeling the metal plating on it. The other witches were also looking at the planes poking around its engine in the back and climbing on top of it looking inside the cockpit.

Martina climbed in the pilot seat of the silver plane and looked around her; there were different instruments all around her and a single black looking screen in the middle of it all.

"Amazing!" Miyafuji said as she climbed in to the co-pilot seat behind Martina and looked at the different strange looking controls around her.

"You said it." Suwa said as she was looking at the camouflaged one. It looked completely different from the silver looking one Martina and Miyafuji was in. Even a few of the ground crew were looking at the strange craft even some whispering it was another different type of alien that were more advanced than them but looked the same.

"These rocket looking things look like the one the Fliegerhammer fires, but they look much bigger and more sophisticated. "Suwa said adjusting her glasses.

The metal felt cold yet warm in Luciana's hand and she thought about the pilot of the silver one. He had saved her life from the Neuroi she needed to thank him.

Meanwhile after coming to an agreement with Major Sakamoto, Rick and the rest of the pilots headed for their jets to check on a few things and gather their belongings from their jets, "It feels good to be helping out again right товарищ?" Ivan said laughing.

"It feels good, these girls really need help, but these girls must have been extremely tough considering they recaptured France from an enemy that seems to be overwhelming them in the beginning." Arman said looking at the sun as it started to set.

"That's true these must be a tough set of girls. Although I do feel sorry for them, I mean they must have spent their teen years fighting for their right to live. Just look at that one with the grey overcoat she looked exhausted from fighting and I wouldn't be surprised if she has been fighting for a long time." Arashi said as they started to enter the hanger only to be met with the sight of the witches looking at every inch of their jets.

Ivan grinned, "A man's best dream!" he exclaimed causing the witches to turn and look at the pilots as they approached.

"Hello girls allow me to finally properly introduce ourselves, I'am Captain Rick of the 4th U.N callsign Raider 2-1 and this is my copilot Arashi." Rick said extending his hand to Luciana who blushed before lightly shaking his hand.

"Hello ladies I'am Senior Lieutenant Ivan and this is my copilot Arman it's good to meet you all!" Ivan said heading over to his plan patting Ottilie on the head as he jumped on the wing of his jet.

Rick and the other pilots however went around and got to know the rest of the witch's names before Miyafuji asked, "Captain sir-I." she was about to speak when Rick interrupted her

"You can just call me Rick its fine." He said climbing on his jet and grabbing a few things from the cockpit.

"Ah, right anyways, I wanted to know what country you are from?" she asked tiling her head to the side as Arman slipped on the wing and landed on top of Nowotny with a loud crashing noise.

Nowotny yelped in surprise as she used her shield to break her fall. Arman scratched his head as he looked up to see Nowotny gleaming back at him from between her legs giving Arman a full view. Arman blushed heavily as he struggled to get up causing him to hit his head on the wing of the jet as he did. Nowotny on the other hand blushed slightly and quickly picked herself up to straighten out her uniform as she did. Ivan on the other hand was laughing his ass off at the sight of this, "You finally getting some Arman!" he shouted causing the two to blush even more.

Rick on the other hand threw a screwdriver at Ivan hitting him squarely on his back causing the old Russian pilot to stretch back in pain. "What did I tell you about teasing the girls Ivan?" Rick snarled at Ivan as he cursed back at Rick in Russian.

Arman was still heavily blushing as he managed to stumble out, "I-I'am truly s-sorry ma'am!" he said saluting her.

Nowotny only turned away from everyone still blushing, "I-It's fine accident's h-happen." She said as she walked away for some fresh air.

Rick just shook his head as he jumped down from the jet and Arashi followed with his laptop, "Anyways as most of you have probably guessed by now, we are not from this time period or even this universe we come from 80 years in the future or 2025 to be exact." Rick said as Ottilie, Miyafuji and Martina all stared at them with wide eyes.

Suwa on the other hand adjusted her glasses, "That would explain a lot, such as why you have this type of technology that is still in development in our time." She said causing Patricia to look at her as if wondering what she meant.

"Eh, so you're from the future? That's so cool!" Miyafuji shouted with excitement as Rick sat down next to her.

"Hey so what is the future like is there like flying cars and things like that?" Miyafuji asked in excitement as Ivan laughed and patted her on her head, "No little one there's nothing like that, but there are many other cool things."

Ivan was about to start naming a few things when Junko appeared at the entrance of the hanger, "Everyone I cooked some Curry for dinner whenever you're ready." She said with a caring almost mother like voice.

As if on cue Luciana's stomach rumbled loudly causing her to blush heavily and everyone to laugh, "I think we'll take you up on your offer ma'am." Rick said standing up and helping Miyafuji do the same, "Come on will talk more about our world when we are eating." He said to the other witches as they followed the pilots out of the hanger towards the base.

**Lieutenant Colonel Hudson**

Hudson was finally able to link up with Talon 3-1 and Talon 3-2 after that incident with Astra on the deck which caused Talon 3-2 to be delayed slightly. In the end it took nearly 10 flight crew members to finally subdue Astra from running into another Seahawk to chase after him. Hudson sighed as he and his wingman First Lieutenant Kurt Hartmann approached the two Seahawks dubbed Talon 3-1 and Talon 3-2. As they did Henry saw Hudson and waved at him while Hudson only shook his head, "I swear she is going to kill you one of these days if you keep this up man." He said speeding up in front of the Seahawks.

"Hey, as soon as I heard we had lost two birds in the storm, I knew that you guys could use all the help you needed. Astra on the other hand didn't see it my way and locked me in my room."

"Then how the hell did you get out?" Kurt asked as he joined Hudson at the front of the formation.

"A spare key I kept for emergencies like this one." He answered back, "Needless to say I'am going to have to deal with her once we get back." He added as he sighed at the thought of trying to explain his actions to her.

"You know as much as I do the only reason she does that is because she likes you that much, be lucky for that." Hudson said thinking about his personal life.

"I know Hudson, I know she means well." Henry said smiling.

Soon the flight came into view of the storm, "Alright follow us in Henry, and make sure you check your instruments contently any sign of malfunction, pull out immediately we don't need to lose another bird out here." Hudson said as they entered the storm.

"Roger."

**Well that's it for the second chapter now for some last minute announcements:**

**School has started back up for me so expect the new chapter to be out in about 2 weeks.**

**I'am still accepting recommendations for Witches if you want to request them.**

**Lastly please leave a review; they help me realize mistakes that I have made in the chapter.**

**That's it so in till next time everyone****.**


	3. Announcements

**/Warning not an actual chapter read for information regarding next chapter and upcoming ones also very important announcement at bottom please read/**

**Hello everyone, Reconcorps here with a lot of announcements:**

**Before I begin I would first off like to apologize for no chapter within the two week deadline like I said in chapter 2 and I would like to inform you that the chapter will be out later today for sure however there are a lot of questions that need to be answered first or that have not been asked but will most likely be asked later on. That is what this announcement chapter is for.**

**Review Questions and or comments:**

**Ghost: I know that battleships have been useless since the invention of Aircraft carriers, however this certain type was not built by the United States it just carries the designation U.S.S. for a reason that will be explained later in the story. Also about the other two battleships don't worry they will not be fleet capital ships only support ones. Also don't worry I thought about it before hand and I will explain more behind the story of the Shepard of Fire later on. Lastly about your comment on the type of carriers being used they all are Ford carriers it's just that I never out right said it, sorry for not being clear on the subject. **

**Oracle Command: I updated it after noticing that mistake however I did not get a chance to upload it till afterwards. Also thank you for showing me the manual because I did not know such a thing existed and I will be reading it after this new chapter is published. **

**Questions on their equipment and jets used: **

**The fleet is called the U.N. 4****th**** Task Force so there will be Russian jets flown off of American, British carriers (yes I know this is strange and there is a reason for it but telling you guys would potentially spoil further chapters) as well as Russian tanks utilizing American or other countries landing ships. I will research more into the military tech I use, but there will be some confusion since I will be using both the new fighters F-35 and the older F-18's as well in addition to them I decided to add some (and I do mean some) made up military gear that will also be explained. **

**Questions on the witches used:**

**I have a list that that includes many witches from all the units including tank witches, newer witches and even some retired witches that will serve as advisers and maybe get some more kills for themselves.**

**Questions/ comments on the pairings:**

**Yes, there will be pairings between various Witches x O.C.s however I have no experience in writing them so yeah don't expect too much from me, but please tell me if my attempts at it come across as awkward or stupid in any way. As for content of Witches x witches I have no idea if I will add that or not.**

**Questions regarding A.I.'s **

**The A.I.'s used in this story are very unique and one of the future tech that I have added in. If any of you are wondering I got the idea of using A.I.'s or how they operate from Arpeggio of Blue Steel. So if you wanted to know how they look when in battle mode that's basically it. Now before anyone that has seen the show asks no they will not be as O.P. as they are in the anime (They will still be in battles though) and no their ships do all the things that the ships in Blue Steel can (I did think about doing it though for the hell of it.) Their full capabilities will be brought to bear against the Neuroi and will be shown in future battles.**

**Questions on other things**

**If you guys feel that I missed anything important than feel free to ask or comment about it also I would like to mention that I'am now looking for a beta reader to take his or her time to read my story since having it seems like a good idea to me now.**

**Lastly**

**Due to me not being able to come up with the amount of O.C's needed to make this story work I'am now accepting O.C. Pilots, Tank crew members, Navy Officers, Mechanics, Doctors and lastly the all-important Regular Infantry(can very such as sniper, support gunner, etc). Now the O.C.'s can be from any nation and fly/drive any type of vehicle they want but I will need information:**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Nationality:**

**Rank (Nothing over Major please) **

**Occupation:**

**Vehicle (if they are a tanker or a pilot put name of vehicle here.)**

**Preferred weapon (Just in case of emergencies)**

**Appearance:**

**Bio:**

**Also as an added bonus if you want your O.C. to be paired up with a witch then add that witches name at the end after Bio however these are the already taken by me:**

**Gertrud Barkhorn, Waltraud Nowotny, Junko Takei, Yoshika Miyafuji, Celcilia Glinda Miles and Luciana Mazzei**

**Also please don't make it weird (I.E. don't make a 15-16 year old pair up with a man twice her age or anywhere near that number. I read Wilma Bishop's bio and that was a bit disturbing for me to see her marry a guy 30 years older than her.) Also no one will be paired up with Francesca in my opinion/defense she is way too young for it.**

**I will be accepting O.C.s unless I say otherwise so please feel free to message me them.**

**Whew done with all these announcements so again the next chapter will be uploaded today before the day is up. Thank you to all who have reviewed, followed and or favorite my story it helps knowing that people are taking an interest in my story.**

**As a side note I'd like to thank New Universe Returns for giving me new ideas on future chapters and everyone else that has answered my questions regarding military things.**

**P.S. To all readers out there this is on my mind but I can't decide if I should as for O.C. witches this might be put in later on but not now. Also if anyone knows where to find some of the manga stories for Strike Witches please tell me I've read very little manga about it.**


	4. Chapter 3- Commitments

**Hello Everyone Reconcorps here with no announcements so on to the story!**

Disclaimer- the Strike Witch series is owned by Shimada Humikane, Noboru Yamaguchi and Gonzo Animation Studios.

**Chapter 3- Commitment **

**Lieutenant Colonel Hudson-** **Raven 4-1**

**1830 hours **

**Atlantic Sea**

"Shepard this is Raven 4-1 we are entering the storm now." Hudson said looking behind him to make sure the Seahawks were near him.

"Raven 4-1 this is Shepard you are on our screens keep in contact and good hunting sir." The comms officer replied.

"Alright, William drop altitude to 150 meters and begin search we will scout ahead." Hudson said looking over his shoulder at the two Seahawks.

"Roger dropping to 150 meters Talon 3-2 stay close." William replied as they lowered their altitude.

Hudson and Hartmann increased their distance from the Seahawks and kept their eyes on their radar.

'The ocean sure is rough.' William thought as he looked to his right and left looking for green smoke or any type of debris in the waves. "Hey, Osteen you see anything down there?" Harper yelled back looking over his instruments.

"Negative sir, I ain't seeing shit." He said looking at the other Seahawk off to their side.

"Hey Lt., how do we know they were shot down for all we know they may be in Great Britain right now!" Petty Officer Spears asked looking at the rough ocean waves.

"Because Petty Officer if they did leave the storm then they would appear on radar again and their I.F.F. tags would be on our screen. Since they aren't then that means that they are either still in this storm or they were shot down." Harper replied, "Now stop being stupid and keep your head on a swivel!" he barked after.

"Hey Hudson you see that?" Hartmann asked looking over the wing of his jet towards the water.

"What is it?" Hudson asked looking back and forth from his radar to the rest of his instruments

"There are two small lights near the surface of the water sir." Hartmann replied as he watched the lights go past his jet.

Hudson banked right to get a look and saw what he was looking at, "Holy Shit! William take evasive action repeat take evasive action there are two SA-N-9 Gauntlet missiles inbound to your position!" He shouted as he watched them accelerate.

William tried to make out what Hudson was trying to say but it sounded all jumbled up looking around at his instruments trying to focus on the transmission.

Osteen looked up at the other Seahawk and waved at the Master Chief on the side of Talon 3-2. The Chief smiled and started to wave back at him.

Finally William was able to somewhat hear some words out of the transmission, "Missiles inbound too your location!" was all he heard.

Out of nowhere a missile came screeching into the nose of the Talon 3-2 with a massive explosion sending hot shrapnel all over the other Talon 3-1, Osteen screamed in pain as a small piece of the Seahawk hit him in the shoulder sending blood everywhere in the helicopter.

William looked straight ahead as another missile was streaking right for him 'Is this really how I'll die?' he thought as the missile got larger. Suddenly another missile came out of nowhere and destroyed the incoming missile.

Suddenly Hudson's jet screamed by with Hartmann's next to him, "William are you ok?!" Hudson asked as he circled around the remaining Seahawk.

"Yeah I'am fine. Talon 3-2 was shot down, but thanks for saving us." William said watching the two jets circle them.

"What we didn't do anything." Hudson said circling William.

"Then who shot down the missile?" William asked hearing static in his headset.

"That would be us sir." A voice said on the radio, "It's good to see you again sir." The voice added.

"That voice Kenny ol' boy is that you?!" William asked excitedly.

"You know me well sir; we are currently off your starboard side about two clicks away. Are you injured sir?" Kenny asked

"Roger that." William said looking behind him at Osteen, "How bad is he?" he asked Spears.

Spears the first aid and was doing his best to treat the injury, "A piece of the damn Seahawk is stuck in his shoulder, it doesn't look like it hit anything vital, but we need to get him back to the ship for proper treatment sir." Spears replied as he disinfected the wound.

"Kenny we have one injury, he took a piece of shrapnel in the shoulder can you clear your hanger for landing?" William asked bringing his Seahawk around.

"Right away sir we will have emergency crews standing by." He said.

"Kenny this is Lieutenant Colonel Hudson of the U.N. 4th Task Force, do you know where those missiles came from?" Hudson asked irritatingly.

"Ah yes sir our A.I. detected something in the storm as we passed by so we went to investigate sir. I'll patch her through." Kenny replied as William headed off towards the ship

Soon after a mature woman's voice came through the mic, "This is A.I. Clare of the H.M.S Echo call sign "Hunter" I detected a large unidentified ship on my long range radar a few clicks out from our location. We sent our submarine the H.M.S. Astute to investigate when we also detected you. I'll patch you too them and give you the coordinates Lieutenant Colonel." The A.I. said.

"Ok thank you Clare." Hudson said as he and Hartmann sped off towards the coordinates.

William and Harper on the other hand flew towards the ship, "Hey Major do you know the man who saved us?" Harper asked William.

"Uh, oh yeah he's an old friend of my father's Commander Arthur Kenny of the 3rd Anti- ship division. He commands four ships the H.M.S. Astute, Defender, St Albans and Echo. I thought he was supposed to be with the rest of the fleet near the Finland coast I wonder what he's doing down here." William said as three ships came into view.

"Talon 3-2 you have clearance to land in hanger 2 of the Defender. Emergency crews have been notified and are awaiting arrival sir" The communication officer said.

"Roger, Hanger 2 of the Defender." Harper said as he maneuvered the Seahawk above the Defender's hanger and slowly brought her down. Soon the Seahawk landed and medical crews rushed to the Seahawk. Osteen had fainted from the amount of pain in his shoulder and was put on a stretcher and rushed to the med bay with Spears following close behind them as William and Harper powered down the helicopter.

From the corner of his eye William say his old friend Kenny coming into the hanger. "Kenny." William said as Kenny just saluted him.

"Thank you for your help without it I don't think we would be having this conversation right now." William said saluting back.

"No, sir we failed to save your wingman out there you have my deepest sympathies for the lost crew." Kenny said with a sad face.

"Yes, but at the moment we have more pressing concerns. Right now where are we headed?" William asked as he and Kenny headed towards the bridge.

"To meet up with the H.M.S Astute, we sent them ahead on a scouting mission to find the ship we have already set a course to their location. " Kenny replied.

"Good good has your radar picked up anything else, we lost contact with two jets in the area and the Commander wants them found." William asked as they passed people that saluted both of them before continuing on their job.

"Sorry sir the only thing we have picked up on radar is the ship that's it." Kenny said thinking about the recent reports.

William just nodded and they continued to the bridge.

Hudson and Hartmann hit their afterburners and dropped their altitude to below 70 meters as they speed towards the coordinates. Soon enough a large dot appeared on radar, 'The ship' Hudson thought as the object approached their view point. Hudson squinted his eyes as he looked at the ship.

In front of him was a massive battleship comparable to the Shepard of Fire but long enough like a carrier. In the bow of the great ship was a red scythe symbol one that has haunted the 4th Task Force since day one.

"The symbol of Landkarte." Hudson said gritting his teeth in anger at the sight of the ship

Hartmann looked disbelieving at the ship as he started to shake in fear, "T-the only ship t-that beat the Shepard in b-battle the G-ghost o-of the A-atlantic.

"Hunter this is Raven 4-1 we have made contact with enemy. Enemy is the A.I. ship Landkarte repeat enemy ship is the Landkarte." Hudson reported back to the ships.

Everyone on the bridge just froze at the name of that ship; William gulped in fear as the name sunk into his very soul. As most people were allowing the name of the ship sink in the comms officer reported to Kenny, "Sir the Astute is reporting in position and has confirmed the identity of the ship."

Kenny just shook his head as William looked at him, "Kenny we need to fight it here if not it has the capability of ambushing the fleet." William said as Kenny just stared at him. "You know I'am right Kenny we need to fight it here and now even if we lose we might be able to cause some damage to it!" William shouted.

Kenny's face had just turned white as he nodded and started giving orders, "All hands battle stations get the Harpoon launchers and Aster missiles ready, and get the deck get the Mk. 8 naval gun ready as well. Tell the St. Albans to ready their Sting Ray torpedoes as well as their Harpoon launchers and their Mk. 8 naval gun."

"Comms tell Raven 4-1 and the Astute they have the green light to engage repeat green light." William yelled at the comms officer.

"Roger sir, Raven 4-1 this is Hunter you have the green light to engage repeat green light." The comms officer told Hudson

"Astute this is Hunter engage the enemy repeat engage the enemy." Another comms officer yelled to the Astute.

**504****th**** Ardor Witches base**

**1723 hours**

Rick, Ivan, Arashi and Arman followed the witches as they led the way to the mess hall, along the way they talked more and more about their future. Soon the group arrived at a hallway where Junko walked in front to stop the group, "You girls go on ahead to the mess hall and gentlemen if you will follow me I will lead you to your temporary rooms." Junko said looking at the pilots

The men bid farewell to the group of witches as they headed down the opposite hallway. Junko led them down the hallway towards seven wooden doors, four on one side and three on the other.

"Rick you and Arashi's room is the fourth door on the right side. Ivan you and Arman will share the third one on the left side." She said pointing out the rooms, "These other ones are the witches bedroom, try not to do anything…. disrespectful." She added with a warning tone in her voice.

Rick opened the wooden door to his room, inside there were bunk beds, a drawer with a mirror over it and a wooden desk next to the window. Arashi entered the room and looked around after Rick, "Well I must admit I like the simplicity of the room." He remarked as Ivan and Arman came in after followed by Junko.

"It look very simple, but better than bunks back on ship." Ivan said looking around and feeling the bed.

"Well I hope you enjoy the rooms. Fill free to make yourself comfortable, the bathroom is just down the hall and there are towels in the drawers. I suggest you get washed up for dinner, I'll send someone to show you to the mess hall." Junko said as she turned to exit.

As she did the men all turned to her and saluted, "Thank you for everything ma'am." They said in unison. Junko just smiled and returned the salute as she closed the door behind her.

Arashi threw his helmet on the top bunk with his laptop bag, "I call." He said looking at Rick who just glared at him.

Ivan on the other hand slowly stood and bolted out the door before anyone even noticed what he was doing. Arman upon noticing ran out of the room yelling at Ivan, "Wait you old bear that's not fair!"

Rick heard a door open and shut close then multiple loud banging noises. Rick just sighed as he shut the door and started to take off his G-suit. Arashi started to do the same as another loud bang was heard from across the room, "Those idiots better not break anything." Rick said under his breath as he walked over to the window and brought up a chair to sit in.

"Ha, you worry too much Captain those two idiots are meant for each other." Arashi said giving a light chuckle.

"Yeah true." Rick said also giving a chuckle he looked out the window as the sun began to sink out of view coloring the sky with shades of red and blue. Rick noticed a lot of guards patrolling about the base all dressed and armed with World War 2 things.

"Hey do you really believe that we are in 1945?" Rick stupidly asked Arashi.

Arashi gave him a weird look before answering, "We have to be sir just look around us all the equipment the ground forces and witches have. Not to mention their uniforms all World War 2 era."

Rick watched as guards dressed in American uniforms talk with people in Japanese uniforms and Russian tank crew talk with German tank crews. Some even laughing and sharing food with drinks as they exchanged stories with each other.

"Kind of ironic is it." Rick said causing Arashi to look at him, "I mean in during 1945 in our time these people would be at each other's throats with knives and guns, but to see a world where that never happened is kind of ironic in a way don't you think?" he added as he stood up and crawled into his bottom bunk.

"Yeah, hey Captain what are we going to tell them when they ask about what happened in our 1945?" Arashi asked opening the drawer and pulling out some towels.

Rick looked at Arashi, "I have no idea, we sure as hell can't just tell them, "Yeah we had a massive World War during 1945 which over 60 million people were killed due to some stupid dictators." That would just make our world seem worse than it really is. Oh wait never mind it's worse off than that at the moment." Rick said sarcastically as he face palmed.

"I don't know, I just don't know. These timeline doesn't seem to have any type of knowledge so far about the Atomic bomb and the America of this time better not be developing it right now." Rick added, "That's one reason why our world is as fucked up as it is now."

Arashi just shook his head at his Captains blunt attitude towards their world, "It's not all bad even though we lost Germany, Italy, China, Korea and a few other nations-"

Rick cut him off right there, "Yeah don't forget two fuckin continents as well Arashi TWO!" he shouted back.

"One Rick the Middle Eastern countries are still active." Arashi snapped back, "You know you could lighten up a bit at least we still haven't lost hope yet in our world. If I'am wrong then prove it what are you fighting for?" he added.

Rick stood up and thought about the question. "…Your right we haven't lost those countries yet but something tells me it's only a matter of time…." He said as he drifted into thought, soon though a knock at the door brought him back to reality.

Rick answered the door as Arashi threw a towel on Ricks bed, almost as soon as he opened the door he closed it, "Arashi?" he asked looking at him.

Arashi stared back in confusion, "Not a word." Rick said opening the door. A young man walked in with brownish hair and tan eyes. Arashi's eyes grew wide as the young soldier saluted, "hallo Kapitän, Gefreiter Erhard Schmidt 3rd Panzer Division." The young solider was dressed in a World War 2 Nazi Wehrmacht uniform.

"Oh Ivan is going to love this." Rick said leaning against the wall, "At ease Erhard." He added and the man relaxed.

'Damn just as organized as they say in the history books, very prideful and just as serious.' Rick thought as Arashi stood, "First Lieutenant Arashi, nice to meet you." He said extending his hand to the German.

He looked at it curiously then shook the hand. Arashi on the other hand scratched his head with his other hand; "Hey you wouldn't happen to know anything about a Nazi party or of some man named Adolf Hitler would you?" he asked trying to be friendly.

Erhard looked had a confused look on his face, "Nein, sir. Should I?" He asked Arashi.

"Ah, no it's actually a very good thing you don't know." Arashi replied laughing nervously.

Erhard looked even more confused but shook it off, "Anyways sir, Flight Lieutenant Junko has assigned me as your guide around the base sir." He said still standing mostly at attention.

"Did she? Alright then Erhard can you show us where the bathrooms are?" Rick asked grabbing his towel from his bed.

"Ja, sir." He answered back saluting and leading the way into the hallway.

"Hold up Erhard we need to get the other two." Rick said knocking on their door.

Arman opened the door and Rick saw the room, it looked like a "what the fuck" grenade went off in there. Rick just shook his head, "Get Ivan we are going to wash up right now." Rick said as Arman nodded and a few seconds later came stumbling out with Ivan in tow.

Ivan looked at Rick and Arashi before looking over their shoulders and noticing Erhard. As soon as he did his smile vanished and he approached Erhard, "You there Nazi fucker I hope you ready for beating." He said cracking his knuckles.

"Ivan he's not a Nazi he doesn't even know what a Nazi is." Rick said turning to Ivan, "So stop acting all tough let's get washed up for dinner."

Ivan just stared at him before slowly nodding and following them as Erhard led them down the hall. "So Erhard how long have you been stationed here?" Arashi asked trying to break the uneasy silence that fell between them.

"Um no long about 4 months now, originally I was assigned to the Storm Witches down in North Africa before getting transferred here sir." Erhard responded lifting up his helmet above his eyes.

"North Africa how's is it down there?" Arman asked this time.

"Since the destruction of the Gallia hive the Neuroi down there have taken to a more defensive strategy right now. General Patton, Montgomery and Feldmarschall Rommel's strategy with the witches and tank support have greatly decreased the casualty rates there sir." Erhard said stopping in front of a double wooden door. "Here we are Kapitän the bathroom is through these doors."

Ivan opened the door and on the other side was a giant open room with a huge fountain with a pool of water around it. On the right side there were shower heads while to the left there were what looked like some stalls. Arashi whistled as he looked inside, "This place is very expensive looking."

"Ja this is the witches bathroom usually no men would dream of stepping or even coming anywhere near here. However Flight Lieutenant Junko has granted you special permission to use their bathroom at certain times sir." Erhard said standing at attention near the door.

"Man you are stiff Erhard." Ivan remarked looking at the man stand at attention.

Erhard just looked at him confusingly, "Stiff sir?" he asked tilting his head to the side.

"Yeah stiff meaning you look to serious, you should learn how to relax once in a while dude." Arashi said entering the huge bathroom followed by Ivan and Arman.

Erhard just remained at attention, "I'am a proud soldier of the Imperial Empire of Karlsland and I must act accordingly sir." He said

Rick just laughed, " You sound just like your counterparts in our world always acting high and mighty, but you know what no matter what everyone needs to relax every once in a while to much stress and you'll pop you know." Rick said entering the bathroom leaving Erhard all alone.

'These people, I thought they would be different from us, but they are act just like Liberions!' Erhard thought chuckling slightly as he did he heard Ivan yell, "Hey Arashi you got IPod play that song I like from one military video!"

"Oh sure hold on." Arashi yelled back.

After a few seconds Erhard heard some strange sounds from the bathroom followed by Ivan singing along the lyrics,

_Ha ha ha…. Pump it_

_Ha ha ha and pump it (Louder)_

_Ha ha ha and pump it (Louder)_

_Ha ha ha and pump it (Louder)_

_Ha ha ha and pump it (Louder)_

_Turn up the radio _

_Blast the stero_

_Right _

_Hop hop hop_

Needless to say Erhard was confused as all hell throughout the entire song.

**Later that day**

Rick, Arman, Arashi and Ivan followed Erhard down another hallway to the mess hall, all of them were laughing because Ivan had slipped while trying to jump in the main bath and instead fell on his back on the concrete. He was ok but it was still funnier than shit it even caused Erhard to run in to see what had happened.

Erhard just kept a straight face as he led them to the mess hall. When they got there most of the witches were already done eating and were either talking amongst themselves or helping clean up.

"Hello ladies the Russian bear is here!" Ivan said mocking a bear like stance causing some of the younger girls to laugh a little as Rick slapped him in the back of the head.

Mio just shook her head and looked at Erhard, "You are dismissed Corporal you have my thanks." She said.

Erhard saluted her, "Thank you ma'am and good night." He said walking out of the room.

As they took their seats Junko handed them each a plate of curry, as they began to eat Arashi began to cry.

"Is something the matter Lieutenant?" Junko asked noticing him wipe his face with his sleeve.

"No ma'am it's just it tastes just like homemade food. It's been a while since we've had a good meal. Our cooks they try their best, but this is the first real food I've had in almost a year." Arashi answered back eating the whole thing before asking for another plate.

"What, then what do you eat?" Miyafuji asked with wide eyes.

"Mostly MRE's but having those for so long and they all start to taste the same also since the war has taken a toll on almost every countries agriculture, there is less and less food to feed people that have taken shelter in other countries." Arman answered chugging his water down.

"So your time is at war too." Luciana murmured in sadness.

"Yes, it is however we are in a slightly better position than when we began back in 2019. Right now we have stopped the enemy's momentum in France your Gallia and now we are beating them back across the border into neighboring countries." Rick said chowing down a second serving.

"Who are you fighting?" Sakamoto asked with curios eyes.

"We are currently fighting a terrorist group named Vector however from what we know they are being helped by countries in South America, China, North Korea and a few other countries in secret." Rick said.

Ivan stopped eating when Rick said that and put his spoon down. "What's the matter Ivan?" Ottilie asked, "Don't tell me you are going to break down crying too." She said jokingly.

Ivan only stood up and walked out of the room without a single word, as everyone looked at him. Rick just shook his head, "Leave him alone girls he needs sometime to himself." Rick said watching Ottilie and Nowotny start to get up.

"What's wrong with him?" Patricia asked.

Rick, Arman and Arashi stopped eating and their smiles turned to frowns as they sat back. "Can we tell them sir?" Arashi asked looking at Rick who didn't nod or shake his head.

"Our country Russia at the beginning of the war was openly aiding the terrorists." Arman started with his head hung in shame at his country, "At first Russia wanted to destroy America and rule its European neighbors."

"To do this they betrayed the U.N. and attacked Poland and Germany as China, Vietnam, India and Korea attacked Japan and Australia." Arashi added as he also stopped eating.

"Mexico and the countries in South America attacked the United States as the Middle Eastern countries attacked Israel a longtime friend of America and stopped sending oil to the European and American nations. Needless to say with all of our military equipment our remaining supply of oil was depleted quiet rapidly in the opening months of the war. We were being beaten on all fronts at the same time causing many countries to stop all help to other nations to concentrate all their resources on their own populations. The entire continent of Africa fell by the end of the first year of the war, while America had to pull back from the front lines in the European nations to aid the fighting on the home front and Canada had joined in also to help America. However Russia had taken succeeded in pushing the European Union which consisted of Germany, France, United Kingdom, Italy and Spain through Poland, and into Germany almost to the German/France border." Rick said as he sunk into his seat.

"Then during the second year of the war Russia was in revolt both the military and a majority of the Russian population had enough of war and felt sorry for their European friends so with the help of the European Union we over threw our longtime leader Putin and established a new government in Russia. With the new government in place we switched sides and joined the European Union even though they did not trust us. They wanted to make sure Russia would never again poise a threat to global security and decided to separate Russia into military zones under the command of certain countries. However there was one person that did not want to do that and instead wanted to allow Russia to help their cause. That one person ended up becoming the leader of the U.N. 4th Task Force, Commander Victoria Kaytusha. She convinced the U.N. to give the Russian government another chance instead of ruling over our land in military zones. We owe a lot to her which is why a lot of Russians answer her call for reinforcements when ever asked. That's why I joined I heard she need more troops and signed up." Arman said looking up at the witches.

Arashi was about to add more when he looked at Rick who slowly shook his head. All the witches just stared in disbelief at what they were told, with all of humanity fighting each other instead of fighting for the good of the world.

"To think with all of your advancements your time still has war just like we do." Junko said with a sad face.

"That's part of the reason why we decided to help if we can teach your time the mistakes our time made maybe your time will avoid the wars that have happened in our times." Arashi said looking at Junko.

"I'am not one for spreading false hope in fact I down right hate it but, I'am just a Captain and the one of the reasons I decided to help is because I think that is what the Commander would do in a situation like this. I will help even if it costs my life to see to it that you time is speared the wars and sadness our time has and is experiencing right now." Rick said looking at the witches in the room.

"Your eyes show that you are honest in this matter, you are telling the truth and we appreciate the help." Luciana said smiling faintly at Rick.

"Ha it's you guys that need saving not us! We are too strong to die!" Martina said standing on her chair and flexing her muscle. "We just need to fight harder for the ones that can't!"

All the witches nodded, "We carry the hope of the world on our wings and we won't go quietly into the dark." Patricia added raising her fist to the sky.

Sakamoto just laughed, "Yes all of you have a good look in your eyes and the spirit of a thousand men the future generations won't have to worry with you girls protecting it!" She shouted still laughing.

"You won't be alone we will do our best to help you and if our commander does come we will convince her to help your cause!" Arashi said.

Soon after Mio ordered everyone to bed saying that they will have training at 0500 hours for the preparation of the next sortie, so one by one the witches and the pilots walked together back to their respectful rooms for the next day.

"Hey I got a question." Arman asked as they walked down the hall, "Um, how do you girls have you know animal ears and tails?" he asked nervously.

"Oh like this?" Ottilie said as a light blue surrounded her body and the animal ears and tail came out.

"Yeah it looks so cool is it real?" Arman asked as he touched her fox ear on top of her head. "So soft!" he exclaimed rubbing the ear between his fingers.

"H-hey stop that's v-very s-sensitive!" Ottilie stuttered as her face grew redder and redder causing some of the witches to laugh.

"Oh sorry I didn't think they would be so soft." Arman said as her fox ears and tails retracted and the bluish glow around her disappeared.

"I-it's fine d-don't ever do that a-again or I'll kill you." She said walking ahead of the group still as red as can be in her face.

After a while longer they arrived at their rooms and bid each other goodnight.

"So what do you think of the new pilots." Martina asked Luciana as she shut their door.

Luciana just looked at her partner, "They… they are really nice people and I have the feeling they really just want to help."

"Not that Luciana I mean how do you feel about them?" Marina asked with a suggestive grin on her face, "I saw the way you looked at Rick don't think I didn't notice." She teased causing Luciana to grow red in the face.

"I do not think of him like that!" She shouted, "They are nice people and they wanting to help people from another world that they just met shows that!"

Martina just laughed as Luciana grew redder, "Gods just go to bed Martina!" Luciana yelled throwing a pillow at Martina.

**The Next Morning**

Rick woke up early like he always did and looked at the clock on the desk next to his bed, "0430 hours" he murmured to himself crawling out of bed. He and Arashi didn't have any cloths for sleeping so they slept in their undershirts and boxers; the bed was so warm and soft that he didn't want to get up at first. Forcing himself up he looked outside the window, the sun was still down and there were a still night guards still waking around. Arashi was still asleep as Rick put on his pilots uniform and opened the door slowly. There was no one in view as he headed down to the dining hall to see if anyone was up, walking down the halls he noticed that it was actually quiet and empty except for the occasional guard walking around. As he reached the dining hall he heard someone talking with Sakamoto as he entered in. The young woman had light brown hair, she was wearing a grey coat over her and on the table there was a German Luftwaffe officer's hat in front of her.

Sakamoto looked over at Rick and smiled, "I wasn't expecting you to be up this early Captain." She said as the other witch stood to face Rick, "Captain this is Wing Commander Huberta von Bonin of the 503rd Joint Fighter Wing." She added as Rick stood at attention and saluted.

Bonin returned the salute, "At ease Captain, so you are one of the pilots that are from another time." She said looking around Rick, "Funny besides the uniform you look like another any other person from this time." She added chuckling.

"Thank you ma'am" Rick said easing up a little as Sakamoto waved him to sit down as Bonin returned to her seat.

"Major Sakamoto here has told me that you have offered to help us fight the Neuroi is this true?" Bonin asked as Rick sat down next to Bonin.

"Ah yes ma'am we want to help fight this threat to your time." Rick asked confidently.

"I'am curious what if I told you I cannot guarantee your safety or the safety of your fellow pilots?" Bonin asked eying Rick.

"Well ma'am we have a saying in our world "every day we are alive is a day worth living for" and I know I speak for my fellow pilots when I say this but we are ready to assist in any way possible and are willing to die in order to protect this world and time from any god damn alien's ma'am." Rick said equally challenging Bonin with the same tone of voice.

"But you don't have any reason too, no responsibilities to this world or time why would you want to risk your life and the lives of your pilots for people you don't even know." Bonin said challenging Rick again.

"Doesn't matter if we are from a different time we are all humans and humans have to help each other no matter what differences we have. I remember a quote I once heard from someone…close to me "There's no point to living life unless you make history and the best way to make history is to help others." We help each other in our time of need even if it costs us our life that is the motto of the 4th Task Force that is what it means to be part of the U.N., well to me that's what it means." Rick answered again with a smile at Bonin.

Bonin at first chuckled, but then broke into laughter, "Ok Captain you win, thank you for your help in destroying the Neuroi the other day. You are just as the major described you a serious, honest man that sticks to his morals. I would be happy to train you and your pilots to combat the Neuroi, welcome to the Joint Fighter Wing." Bonin said extending her hand to Rick.

"Thank you ma'am" Rick said firmly shaking her hand. Unknown to them a certain witch had overheard their conversation and turned away from the entrance to the dining hall, "See I told you." She said walking away smiling and crying.

**Inside Hanger 4 Ardor Witches base**

**0700 hours**

"Welcome to your first day of training pilots here you will be learning of the fighting styles of the witches. We will teach you this in hope of us incorporating your advantage in speed to the wings fighting style. Questions?" Bonin asked as Rick, Arman, Arashi and Ivan sat there looking at the board with fighter formations and tactics written on it.

"Yes here ma'am." Arashi said raising his hand.

Bonin just nodded to him, "You said superior speed, but what about our armament I'am sure that it's superior to anything you have at the moment ma'am." Arashi stated to Bonin.

"Yes that is true First Lieutenant; your armament is far more advanced than anything we currently have however there is one thing that makes witches deadlier." Bonin stated as she brought a MG-34 up to the table and placed it on the desk in front of them.

"These guns may be less powerful than yours as a standard however when a witch uses it we transfer some of our magic into our bullets making them stronger as I will demonstrate for you." Bonin said as a blue glow surrounded her and her familiar's ears and tails popped out. The MG-34 seemed to light up a little and she took aim at some targets that had armor plating in front of them at the back of the hanger and fired. The 7.92x57mm Mauser ammo usually wouldn't be able to go through that thick of armor however the bullets went straight through the armor, target and even through the back of the hanger.

Arashi and Arman watched in awe as the bullets shredded through the armor like it was paper as powerful or even on par with the 20mm and 23mm cannon they had on their jets. Ivan just whistled as Bonin put down the MG, "As you can see that is why we are able to take down large Neuroi with fewer problems then the basic air patrols, even though they carry heavier weaponry than us." She explained to the men as they heard shouting from outside the hanger.

"Run faster! You think the Neuroi are just going to sit back and let you girls take back the territory lost? No we will have to take it back by force and what is the one way to do that?!" Sakamoto said to the witches as they ran past the hanger.

"Training!" The witches shouted in unison as they paced back and forth along the runway in front of the base.

"That's right training now 10 more laps then we will break!" She yelled back.

Rick watched as they ran in front of the hanger all of them looked tired besides Nowotny and that one girl that he saved in fact the witch that he saved was outrunning all of her comrades, 'Wow I thought she never struck me as an athletic person in fact she looks the exact opposite.' Rick thought as he watched her run, suddenly someone hit him in the back of the head.

"Hey cyka pay attention will you?" Ivan said shaking his head Rick was about to say something when Bonin interrupted him.

"Eyes forward Captain." She said in a warning tone.

"Yes ma'am sorry." Rick replied.

For the next hour they learned that why the witches were able to carry such heavy weapons into battle due to their magic and that they could use shields to block enemy lasers. However they only have a certain amount of magic available to them that can be replenished with a good meal and some sleep.

"Excuse me ma'am." Ivan said raising his hand, "Why there no older witches in this fighter wing every witch I've seen is 14-19 years old."

"That is because all witches reach a certain age point where they cannot properly produce a shield to defend themselves and have less and less magical potential and thus are not able to battle for long or use their magic for extended periods of time. This breaking point occurs when a witch reaches her 20's and beyond. From here witches are usually taken off the front lines, however most of them continue to fight not combatants, but as advisors, trainers and even volunteer testers for new technology. Me for example I'am 24 years old, my power is nowhere near as powerful as it was when I was 18 and to be honest, I wasn't even supposed to be fighting when you pilots showed up. I can't even generate a shield anymore and how I lasted that long in the sortie was by sheer luck and skill, but I'am not the type to remain a helpless damsel in distress, hell no if I'am facing death then I'll go out fighting not sitting on my ass waiting for death to knock for me." Bonin said taking her hat off and placing it on the table before looking at Major Sakamoto, 'I'am not the only one that thinks like this.' She thought to herself as Luciana finished her run ahead of everyone.

She was about to continue as a Kubelwagen was driving up towards the hanger. She smiled slightly, "Well looks like we have some company." She said as the pilots watched the old car approach the hanger and four girls step out of it. One of them had straight ruby red hair and eyes, while her uniform was green and had a black bow in the middle of it. The one on the right of her had brown hair that was tied in twin ponytails on either side of her. She had hazel eyes and wore a grey uniform with the same black bow as the other one. They remind me of the German officers Rick thought. The one on the left had blond hair with hazel eyes, but this one wore glasses and had a blue uniform that looked French in his opinion and unlike the other two had black stockings on. The last one had brunette hair that was tied and breaded in to a ponytail. She wore a black over coat that looked like it was covering a school uniform and she also had red and green stockings that went almost all the way to her hips. She looked to be British in Rick's opinion.

The one with the green uniform went over to Bonin and shook her hand, "It's good to meet you again Wing Commander Minna." She said smiling

"It's good to see you also Wing Commander Bonin." She said as the other three saluted her and Bonin return the salute before turning back to the pilots.

"Men at attention this here is Wing Commander Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke, Captain Gertrud Barkhorn, Flying Officer Perrine Clostermann and Flight Sergeant Lynette Bishop all from the 501st Joint Strike Force the Strike Witches." Bonin said as the men all stood and saluted them.

Barkhorn and Minna returned the salute, "Very disciplined that's good." Barkhorn remarked.

"You can't be serious ma'am they look no different than common barbarians to me! Just look at that old one he's bald!" she said crossing her arms.

'Heh heh, little stuck up bitch' Ivan thought as he continued to stay at attention.

"Perrine that's enough." Another voice said causing everyone to look at the entrance of the hanger again. Major Sakamoto was walking towards them followed by Miyafuji and Junko.

Perrine squealed and ran over to the Major, "Major Sakamoto!" She said clinging on to her and Sakamoto just laughed, "You should be more polite to the pilots they are here to help us." Sakamoto said.

Ivan just stared at her, 'Officer's pet.' He thought to himself.

The one named Lynette Bishop ran to Miyafuji and gave her a big hug, "Yoshika!" she screamed as she embraced her friend.

"Ah, Lyn what are you doing here?" Miyafuji asked as she returned the embrace.

"Wing Commander it's been too long. My apologizes for requesting you to come out here to help us." Junko said shaking Minna's hand.

"Likewise Flight Lieutenant Junko and don't worry High Command is buzzing right now with the news about these pilots and I wanted to see these pilots for myself. You have notified your commander though right Junko?" Minna asked

"Yes, ma'am I have notified her and she says everything is fine as long as they don't cause any trouble." Junko replied to Minna as she nodded.

"Ok I understand so now pilots what are your names?" She asked in a friendly voice almost like Junko's voice.

"I'am Captain Rick of the U.N. 4th Task Force me and my co-pilot First Lieutenant Arashi are call sign Raider 2-1" Rick said without breaking attention.

"I'am Senior Lieutenant Ivan and this is co-pilot Sargent Arman call sign Raider 2-2." Ivan said right after Rick.

Minna just nodded and smiled, "Well it's nice to meet you pilots at last, but I must admit I thought you would look a little…different." She said taking time to think about the last word.

"We get that a lot ma'am." Arashi said.

"Minna if you are here and Barkhorn also I take it you left the command to Shirley then?" Mio asked.

"Yes we did." Minna answered back as Barkhorn just growled in anger, "I should have stayed to watch over the base, no telling what that Liberion will do now that she is in command." Barkhorn said as she hissed in anger and crossed her arms.

"Well you are here so no use in complaining about it now, besides I thought you wanted to see what type of weapons these pilots had since there's that rumor that they took down a large Neuroi without any problems." Minna said looking at Barkhorn who only sighed and nodded.

"Well that settles tha-"Minna was cut off as the air raid siren went off making everyone freeze in their steps at the sound of it.

"Impossible!" Sakamoto shouted as Junko ran over to the phone to the radar station inside the base.

"What's happening?" Junko asked the radar man on the other end.

"Ma'am we have detected Neuroi over grid D9 they just appeared out of nowhere!"

**God I'am tired, but you guys deserve this chapter and I hope to bring more soon. As a side note I will be doing more research on equipment and other things like that so please don't kill me if I fail to meet the every two week promise. I will try my best to make chapters on a regular schedule. Also if any of you are wondering the pilots gave them a quick look at their history, but they left a few major parts for the witches to discover later when the fleet arrives. So that's it for this chapter sorry if it was mostly talking, but I promise the next few chapters will be mostly action or ones leading to more action so get ready to see what an A.I. is capable of in the next chapter. And as always please review if you could it helps thanks!**

**Song used: Black Eyed Peas- Pump it**

**The next chapter will be called Old Allies, New Problems.**


End file.
